Opening Up
by steph2009
Summary: Dreams haunt Kagome, these dreams push Inuyasha toward opening up to her..and telling her what he's kept inside for so long..


**Opening Up, Inuyasha+Kagome**

Kagome's POV

_It always seemed like I was running, but this time I was running from something. I was running to it. A red robed back was turned to me. _

_ "Inuyasha!" I yell. The robed figure turned. He looks at me, the golden eyes I've come to love so much fill with happiness. I jump, and like he always does, he breaks my fall. He swings me around. _

_ "You came back." He says. _

_ "Of course. I always come back." I said. He smiled at me. _

_ Suddenly hell opens up and Kikyou grabs Inuyasha. His face fills with horror, then acceptance._

_ "He was always mine." Kikyou's voice says. Pulling Inuyasha in. _

"Inuyasha!" I exclaim. My heart thundering. A thud comes from beside me. The sound of running steps soon follow. I don't even look over.

"What is it, Kagome." I will myself to relax at his voice, Inuyasha's voice. 'Can he hear my heartbeat? Or is it because I'm silent?' I didn't notice that I was shaking. "Kagome?" Apparently, Inuyasha did. I turn toward him. He's staring at me with worried eyes. I just look at him. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I shake my head, then wrap my arms around his waist. His arms wrap around my own. 'I just wanted to make sure you were actually here.' "Kagome? I don't understand..what's wrong?" He asked me.

"A nightmare." I mumbled, my shaking didn't stop.

"What happened?" He asked me, he began to run his fingers through my hair. My shaking calmed somewhat, but not enough to say I'd calmed completely down. I wrap my arms tigther around his waist, scared to tell him. "Kagome?"

"Kikyou.." I told him. Scared to continue.

"She's not going to harm you, ever." Inuyasha swore. I shook my head against his chest. "I promise you, Kagome. I will not let her hurt you." He said. This was the first time he'd ever opened up to me before.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I murmured. "In my dream, Inuyasha, she drug you to hell with her." I told him. Fighting back the tears and failing.

"Come here." He told me. He surprised me by pulling my into his crossed legs, onto his lap. I leaned into his chest.

"You were horrified at first, then you just accepted it." I closed my eyes and leaned into him even more as more tears fell.

"Kagome, look at me." Inuyasha said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He told me. "She's not going to take me away from you." I turned on him in shock. 'Now that, I didn't expect. He's really opening the flood gate now.' I thought.

"Inuyasha?" I asked him, my eyes widdening. "What are you saying?" I asked. He blushed, looked at the ground, then he looked back up at me.

"Kagome, I love you." My mouth fell open, then snapped shut. 'Oh my god! He said it! He really said it! Why in the hell aren't I saying anything?' He looked scared and nervous. "I'm not sure how this works, but I'm sure your supposed to say something too?"

"I love you too, Inuyasha. Still in shock, my bad." I said. He smiled at me. I kept waiting for something to happen, like my waking up. He leaned down, 'this would be like one of those times I'd wake up', his lips met mine. 'Where is the waking?' I wondered. I kissed him back. 'Apparently this isn't a dream..' He pulled away. His blush was bright.

"I'm sorry that was out of line." He said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Since when have you worried about what was out of line?" I asked. He laughed. I pulled him back down to my lips. All too soon he pulled away.

"So, are we a couple now?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Duh." I said. "You think I'd say that I loved you then kiss you and then not go out with you?"

"Good point." He said. I laughed. He smiled at me. I yawned. He made a move to let me go.

"Stay with me?" I asked him. He nodded. I opened my sleeping bag from my position on his lap. 'This is really harder than it looks.' I thought. I climbed off of Inuyasha's lap, laughing when he pouted. I opened it all the way so both sides were like a blanket. I walked back over to Inuyasha and laid down next to him. I pulled the sleeping bag up to my neck and pulled Inuyasha over to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me with a laugh.

"I'm going to use you as a pillow." I said, he laughed once again.

"Okay..." He said. I laid my head down on his chest and through my arm over his stomach. Ignoring his blush. I smiled. "Comfortable?" He asked me.

"Very much." He laughed. "Are you?" I asked.

"Very." He said. I smiled.

"Good. Now goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Night, Kagome." He said.

As sleep came over me, I heard Inuyasha's voice.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'll come to you when you call. Know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. You're my one and my only. Never will there be another after you. My heart belongs to you, Kagome Higurashi."


End file.
